Tujuan
by Alfiantara HootOwls
Summary: Dia memang berbeda/si pembuat onar yang sering di caci-maki, di jauhi, bahkan pernah di siksa oleh beberapa warga dan ninja. Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak menjadi pendendam seperti uchiha terakhir kita?/aku akan membantumu.


[Tujuan]

Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship

Pairing : ?

Warning : Fict pertama, Gaje, Jelek, Abal-abal, typo's(maybe), dll

Summary : Dia memang berbeda./Si pembuat onar, yang selalu dijauhi, di caci-maki bahkan beberapa kali disiksa oleh beberapa warga. Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak menjadi pendendam seperti uchiha terakhir kita?/Aku akan membantumu.

~Happy reading~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa konoha, terlihat beberapa ninja dan warga biasa sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti bocah-bocah yang sedang bermain, para pria yang melakukan pekerjaan beratnya, tidak sedikit juga yang bersantai di onsen.

Seorang pria –yang terlihat– tua dengan rambut putih panjang terkucirnya sedang asyik dengan kegiatan nya dibalik dinding luar onsen bagian wanita, sungguh tenang untuk saat ini...

"Kyaa ada yang ngintip!" teriak wanita di belakang pria itu. Para penghuni lain segera menghampiri si wanita yang berteriak itu.

"Mana pengintipnya?" tanya wanita lain.

"Si kakek tua ini!" jawab si wanita yang tadi sambil menunjuk kakek tua itu.

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak mengintip, aku hanya mencari inspira-"

Duakkh

"Ooowww, jangan burungku!"

Duakkh

"Awwww, jangan di situ lagi!"

Duakhh

"Oohh, itu yang ketiga kali!"

Duakkhh

"Tidaaaakkkkk!"

Sayang sekali para kaum hawa di tempat itu tidak membiarkan kakek itu membela dirinya, maka terjadilah pembantaian yang 'indah' di pagi hari yang 'indah' ini. Dan jangan tanya mengapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi!

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Training Ground, terlihat seorang pria berambut perak mengkhianati gravitasi dengan baju –yang seperti– armor bewarna abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya, oh jangan lupakan topeng putih bermotif anjing yang menutupi wajahnya.

**Raikiri**

Pria itu mengeluarkan –semacam– petir ditangan kanannya, dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke sebuah boneka jerami di depannya, lalu dengan cepat menusuk tangan yang diselimuti petir tepat di dada kiri boneka jerami tersebut hingga tertembus sampai kebelakang. Pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya dan menghentikan jurusnya.

"Keluarlah Tenzo! Kenapa kau selalu melihat latihanku secara sembunyi-sembunyi?" pria itu bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Karena kita adalah yang bergerak dalam bayangan Kakashi-senpai." Seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sama dengan pria berambut putih yang dipanggil Kakashi itu muncul dari sebuah pohon di samping Kakashi.

"Dan seperti biasa, jurusmu itu benar-benar hebat senpai." Pria bernama Tenzo melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada kagum dan memuji.

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak ada hal yang bagus jika di niatkan untuk membunuh." Kakashi menjawab pujian Tenzo.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku senpai! Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu." Kakashi melanjutkan ucapan nya dengan nada meminta yang tersirat kekesalan disana.

"Tidak bisa senpai, sekali senpai tetaplah senpai. Bahkan jika senpai keluar dari Anbu sekalipun." Jawab Tenzo.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi bertanya tentang apa yang membuat Tenzo menjadi satu-satunya junior yang memanggil nya senpai di Squad Anbu. Walupun sudah di peringati berkali-kali!

"Karena senpai adalah seniorku, dan lagipula senpai lebih tua dari ku." Jawab Tenzo.

"Sudahlah Tenzo. Jangan panggil aku senpai lagi! Kan sudah ku katakan bekali-laki kalu aku tidak suka panggilan seperti itu." Pinta Kakashi pada Tenzo.

"Aku memanggilmu begitu karena aku menghormatimu senpai. Buku yang kubaca mengatakan 'untuk menghormati senior mu, kamu harus memanggilnya senpai' begitulah senpai." Jawab Tenzo

"Tapi itu menggangguku, kau tahu? Dan jangan menghormatiku karna aku bukan siapa-siapa!" Ucap Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Alasan tidak diterima." Ucap Tenzo singkat.

"haahh, baiklah jika kau tetap bersikeras. Panggil aku nii-san! Tidak ada penawaran. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau, jangan panggil aku!" Ucap Kakashi dengan nada memerintah.

.

Aku kaget sekaligus senang mendengar ucapan kakashi-senpai, aku teringat sejak aku menjadi objek penelitian orochimaru, aku kehilangan ingatan tentang keluarga dan teman-temanku sebelum nya. Sampai aku di temukan Danzo-sama, dan aku di masukkan ke organisasi Anbu Root yang di pimpinnya, akhirnya aku mendapat ingatan baruku. Dan baru-baru ini aku mengetahui bahwa namaku adalah Tenzo dari seorang gadis aneh yang dapat berubah menjadi asap, dia juga mengaku bahwa aku adalah salah satu anggota klan nya. Tapi aku tidak percaya, karena aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan berubah menjadi asap seperti dirinya dan anggota klannya yang lain. Hanya mokuton ku saja yang kudapat dari hasil injek sel milik mendiang shodaime hokage-sama.

Aku menghormati Kakashi senpai karena kata-katanya padaku waktu aku mendapatkan misi dari Danzo-sama untuk mengambil sharingan di mata kirinya. Pada waktu itu aku bertarung dengan Kakashi-senpai, sebenarnya Kakashi-senpai bisa saja membunuhku langsung kalau ia mau. Tetapi ia tidak membunuhku karena ia menganggapku sebagai temannya. Dia mengatakan 'teman adalah saling melindungi satu sama lain, aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena aku menganggapmu teman.' Dia juga rela menghadapi ular besar yang jelek demi membiarkanku kabur duluan. Pada akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan ular besar tersebut, tapi dia pingsan karena racun dari ular tersebut. Aku pun tidak jadi mengambil mata sharingan nya. Dan memberikan yang palsu pada Danzo-sama.

Danzo-sama yang mengetahui itu murka, dan akan menghukumku. Tapi Kakashi senpai datang sendirian untuk menyelamatkan ku, untung saja saat para Anbu Root akan menyerangnya, datang para Anbu di bawah pimpinan Hokage dan juga Hokage itu sendiri. Pada akhirnya aku keluar dari Anbu Root dan dimasukkan ke Anbu dibawah pimpinan Hokage. Sejak itu lah aku menjadi sangat menghormati Kakashi-senpai, dia yang telah memberitahu arti pertemanan dan menyelamatkan ku dari 'akar' yang bisa menjadi lebih besar daripada 'batang'nya sendiri, 'akar' yang juga berniat 'menggantikan batangnya'.

Sekarang Kakashi-senpai memintaku memanggilnya nii-san? Apakah secara tidak langsung dia memintaku untuk menjadi otouto nya?

"benarkah itu senpai? Aku boleh memanggilmu nii-san?" Tanya ku penuh harap pada Kakashi-senpai yang berada di depan ku.

.

.

Akhirnya Tenzo bersuara juga, setelah sekian lama ia terdiam karena perintahku tadi. Aku berpikir dia tidak akan setuju, tapi dia malah bertanya apakah aku memperbolehkan nya memanggilku nii-san. Apakah dia lupa bahwa aku yang menyuruhnya tadi? Aku menyuruh nya karena aku ingin dia menganggap ku sebagai aniki nya, karena aku menggapnya sebagai otouto ku. Ku tolehkan wajah ku ke arahnya, karena dari tadi aku memang tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, kupikir memilki otouto yang keras kepala sepertimu tidak buruk juga." Ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Tenzo tadi. Ku perhatikan raut wajah nya, yang kudapatkan adalah matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ada apa dengannya? Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah nya digantikan dengan senyum tulus.

"Ha'i nii-san." Ucap Tenzo dengan nada senang. Sungguh lega mendengarnya tidak memanggilku senpai lagi.

"Begitu lebih baik." Ucapku pada nya

Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan latihan ku lagi...

"NARUTOOO" ah itu pasti teriakan Iruka-san, aku yakin Tenzo juga mendengarnya. Teriakan itu sudah biasa semenjak anak 'itu' masuk ke akademi ninja sekitar dua tahun lalu. Kemarin aku diberi misi oleh Sandaime-sama untuk mengawasi anak itu, dan misi itu di mulai dari sekarang.

"Haahh" hela nafasku lelah.

"Sepertinya bocah yang akan kau stalk sedang membuat ulah lagi nii-san." Ejek Tenzo padaku.

Kutolehkan wajah ku padaya lagi.

"Aku tidak men-stalk nya, ini hanya misi dari hokage-sama."

"Heh, sekali men-stalk tetap men-stalk nii-san, yang aku tahu nii-san tidak menyukai anak-anak, memang nya kenapa nii-san." Ejek sekaligus tanya Tenzo padaku.

"Karena mereka ke kanak-kanakan." Jawabku cepat.

Kulihat Tenzo keringat jatuh, apa-apaan itu? Itu memang benar ada nya, aku tidak suka dengan sifat yang ke kanak-kanakan.

"Kau tahu nii-san? Jawaban mu tadi adalah jawaban ter-kanak-kanak yang pernah ku dengar dari orang seusia mu." Ucap Tenzo menyindir ku.

"Aku tidak perduli, tapi aku rasa dia tidak seperti anak yang lainnya." Ucap ku tidak perduli dengan sindiran Tenzo.

"yah, dia memang tidak seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki kyuubi, si pembuat onar, anak terbodoh di kelas dan akademi ninja, anak yang selalu di jauhi, dicaci-maki, bahkan beberapa kali disiksa oleh beberapa warga maupun ninja. Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak menjadi pendendam seperti uchiha terakhir kita? Dia anak yang menarik ya nii-san?" Jelas Tenzo pada ku sekaligus menyampaikan keheranan nya.

"Dia memang anak yang menarik." Ucap ku sambil menatap langit.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu nii-san. Jadilah stalker yang baik!" Dia mengejekku (lagi). Haah sudahlah, dia sudah menghilang dengan shunshin.

Lebih baik aku pergi ketempat anak itu sebelum aku kehilangan dirinya. Aku agak aneh dengan kata-kataku yang terakhir. Tapi, ah sudahlah.

.

.

Haahh, iruka-sensei kerjanya marah-marah terus, ada apa sih dengan nya? Padahal aku hanya menukar bahan ajarnya dengan novel yang sering di bawa Ebisu-sensei. Bukankah ia juga menyukai novel hentai itu? Kenapa ia harus marah? Aku pernah melihat dia diam-diam mencuri novel itu dari tas ninja Ebisu-sensei di dalam ruang khusus guru, sewaktu Ebisu-sensei sedang menunaikan hajat nya di WC. Itu arti nya aku sudah membantunya bukan? Tapi dia malah memarahi ku.

Sekarang aku sedang menatap desa dari atas pahatan wajah Yondaime Hokage. Orang yang ku kagumi sekaligus ku benci. Aku mengaguminya karena yang kudengar dia adalah Hokage yang hebat melebihi jiji. Aku membencinya karena dialah orang yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Di jauhi, di caci-maki, bahkan aku pernah di siksa oleh beberapa warga bahkan ninja karena monster yang dia segel di tubuh ku ini. Bagaimana aku tahu? Akan ku ceritakan di lain waktu. Aku tidak pernah memilih untuk hidup seperti ini, tapi dia membuat ku seperti ini. Aku juga membenci semua warga Konoha kecuali Hiruzen-jij, Iruka-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, Teuchi-jisan, dan Ayame-neechan.

Tapi aku tahu, percuma jika membalas perbuatan para warga karena itu akan membuat ku semakin di jauhi. Itu lah kata jiji padaku. Jadi aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat dan membuat mereka semua mengakui ku dattebayou.

DEG

Aku merasakan cakra dan aura pria mesum berambut putih yang sering ku lihat di dekat tiang listrik Hokage Street. Dan parah nya dia bisa santai baca novel di depan para gadis. Apa dia Anbu yang di bilang jiji kemarin? Huh, Kenapa orang yang dekat denganku selalu mesuuummm?

"Haahh sial. tadi di marahi Iruka-sensei, sekarang apa lagi? Di untit sama Anbu tua yang mesum? Apa hidup ku di kutuk Kami-sama?" Ucap ku agak keras untuk memancing nyakeluar. Yang kurasakan dia berada di arah jam 4, sekitar 5 meter dari tempat ku sekarang. Ohya aku bisa merasakan seakurat itu sejak aku membuka jalur cakra di tubuh ku, kata jiji aku adalah tipe sensor. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi,

Ah, sudahlah...

"Yo bocah." Kudengar suara orang dewasa di belakang ku. Rupanya dia sudah keluar.

Sebenarnya aku agak kesal dengan panggilan itu. Memang sih aku masih bocah, tapi aku kan punya nama! Kuhadap kan wajah ku kearahnya. Yang ku lihat adalah Anbu bertopeng Inu, Lalu…

"NAMAKU BUKAN BOCAH ERO ANBU-JIJI. SUATU SAAT SEMUA ORANG AKAN BERGETAR JIKA MENDENGAR NAMAKU DATTEBAYOU!" aku berteriak sekuat yang kubisa.

Aku melihat dia agak berjengit mendengar suara ku. Haha, rasakan **super sound no jutsu **ciptaan Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou!

"Yare-yare, baik lah fishcake-kun. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah ini masih pada jam pelajaran di akademi?" aku mendecih mendengar julukan baruku.

"Bukan urusan mu ero Anbu-jiji!" Jawabku singkat, padat dan (mungkin) menusuk nya.

"Yare-yare, apakah aku terlihat tua dan mesum?" Dia terlihat kesal.

Jika dipikir-pikir, apakah dia tidak mempunyai benda pemantul bayangan alias cermin dirumahnya?

"Tentu saja! Rambut putih mu itu membuatmu tua seperti Hiruzen-jiji, dan kau juga sering membaca novel hentai yang sama seperti Hiruzen-jiji, Ebisu-sensei, bahkan Iruka-sensei." Jawab dan _'ember' _ku padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau pria tua mesum yang kau maksud adalah aku?" Dia meremehkan ku rupanya!

"Aku merasakan cakra dan auramu sama seperti pria tua yang mesum itu! Pria berambut putih, menggunakan masker, dengan hitai-ate menutupi mata kiri. Apakah aku salah Anbu-san?" aku menjawab dengan nada menantang.

"Tidak, kau sangat tepat. Aku kagum kau bisa merasakan dan mengenali cakra dan auraku. Kau hebat Naruto." Akhirnya dia mengaku juga, dan apa itu pujian nya? Hebat katanya?

"Heh, hebat? Aku belum merasa hebat sebelum mencapai tujuan ku." Nada bicaraku berubah menjadi… datar.

"Tujuan? Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa tujuanmu naruto?" Dia seperti penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tanya?" tanya ku balik padanya.

"Karena aku ingin tahu, dan mungkin aku bisa membantu mencapai tujuan mu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Membantu katanya?

"Membantu? Yang benar saja! Selama ini saja tidak ada orang yang mau berbicara dengan MONSTER sepertiku selain Hruzen-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, Teuchi-jisan, dan Ayame-neechan. Sekarang kau katakan ingin membantuku? Jangan bercanda! Kalau itu adalah perintah Jiji dan kau terpaksa melakukan nya, lebih baik tolak saja! Biar aku nanti yang bicara dengan Jiji supaya tidak menghukum mu." Ucap ku dengan lirih

"Aku membantumu karena keinginan ku sendiri. Bukan perintah Hokage-sama atau apapun. Lagipula misi ku sudah kau ketahui, jadi sudah aku putuskan untuk mengawasi mu sekaligus membantu mu selagi aku masih bisa." Aku meraskan air mataku mulai turun mendengar perkataan nya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala ku. Apakah ia benar-benar tulus ingin membantuku? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apakah ini kenyataan?

"Be-benarkah? Hiks." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit terisak.

Pluk..

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalaku, dan mengusap-usap kepalaku. Ku angkat kepala ku untuk melihat apa yang berada di atas kepalaku. Dan seketika mata ku melebar melihat wajah bermasker milik Anbu tadi sedang menampilkan eye-smile nya pada ku.

"Tentu saja." Jawab nya masih dengan eye-smile nya.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepala ku.

"te-terimakasih." Ucap ku masih terisak.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengusap kepala ku tadi sudah tidak ada di situ lagi. Dan aku juga merasakan suatu pergerakan di samping kanan ku, mungkin Anbu tadi duduk di situ.

"Jadi apa tujuan mu itu Naruto?" aku mendengar dia kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam. Aku angkat wajah ku menatap desa konoha di bawah sana lekat-lekat dengan air mata yang mulai mereda.

"Tujuan ku adalah agar semua orang di desa mengenal dan mengakui diriku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto! Bukan MONSTER atau Bocah Rubah yang biasa mereka katakan padaku." Ucapku dengan semangat.

"Agar di akui ya? Hmm... Aha, bagaimana kalau menjadi Hokage? Hokage adalah orang yang diakui oleh semua orang bukan?" Dia bergumam diawal lalu sedikit berteriak di akhir ucapan nya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi Hokage seperti Jiji, tapi apakah bisa dengan diriku yang lemah ini? Rasa nya tidak mungkin Anbu-san." Ujarku dengan nada pesimistis.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu sebelum mencoba bukan? Dan aku akan membantumu Naruto." Ucap Anbu itu.

Aku menolehkan wajahku kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya ku penuh harap.

Kulihat dia juga menolehkan wajah nya padaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu." Jawab nya dengan eye-smile nya.

Aku berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangan ku kesamping sejajar dengan bahuku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Hokage dan kalian semua akan mengakui ku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto yang hebat dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik perkataanku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku dattebayou." Deklarasi ku dengan lantang menghadap ke arah desa konoha di bawah sana.

.

.

Dengan ini tujuan yang baru sudah di temukan, dan tekad sudah di bulatkan. Sepasang sapphire yang berapi-api akan selalu terlihat bersama dengan kerja kerasnya. Mampukah sepasang sapphire itu mempertahan kan api nya dan mencapai tujuan nya? Mungkin Iya. Mungkin Tidak

**End**

**Atau**

**To Be Continued**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Udah baca kan? Sekarang waktunya menyampaikan pendapat anda mengenai fict pertama saya ini. Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Banyak typo kah? Mainstream kah?**

**Ohya, saya mau minta saran. Fict ini sebaiknya di jadikan multi-chap? atau hanya one-shoot gini aja? Atau buat squel nya? Silahkan review atau PM..**

**~Thank You and Good Bye~**


End file.
